My Soul To Take
by OfZombiesAndMonsters
Summary: Matthew Williams Had a tragic past. He thought it was time to forget about it. All of it. But when two German brothers came along into his life, Things start to heat up for him. Will a certain albino be able to save him and take him to a much furthur relationship? And since when did the school became a target for the supernatural? PruCan. First Fanfic.
1. Prologue

I hid under the covers. Watching my parents get killed. I tried to scream but no sound was produced

I closed my eyes. Hoping this was all just a nightmare. But it isn't. This was reality. The creature is real. The one that's been haunting me. I hid under the covers. Paralyzed from the neck down from fear. I couldn't help myself but peek at what's happening.I watched in horror as the creature dragged my mutilated parents towards the wall, facing me.

I couldn't make out the feature of the creature. However I Managed to see that the creature was hairless. No eyes or clothing. It walked like a caveman, with it's back slouched.  
But the creature was much smarter than any caveman. It was aware of what it was doing. It then started rubbing its hands on the walls, drawing a symbol. The symbol looked like a incomplete circle with two small lines across. To finish it off, it scribbled a message on the walls that I could not read in darkness. The creature then disappeared in thin air.  
Just like that.

My eyes have adjusted to the darkness. I looked at the message on the walls..

"_We will meet again, Matthew._"

~I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead  
I lift my eyes and all is born again~


	2. Chapter 1

My Soul To Take

Chapter 1

I woke up feeling groggy. I looked at the time.  
_'6:37_'

'_To earl_y' I thought.

I stretched my body and head towards the bathroom and turned on the water faucet. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. Messy blond hair, bags under my eyes, a stranger curl hovering over my face. perfect appearance of what I'm feeling .

I stepped into the bathtub, letting the warm water take over my body. I stared at the ceiling, letting my mind go blank. I plopped my head underwater, closing my eyes and holding my breath. A sudden flashback of a horror brought me back to reality. I sat up thinking about the image.  
'_**We will meet again, Matthew.**_'

I tried not to think about that night. I wish I could just open my head, take out my brain and remove that memory. But I can't.

I got out if the bathtub and decide it's time to get dressed.  
A simple jeans and red hoddie with a maple leaf on it will do. I head downstairs and saw Alfred eating his cereal. Usually I was the one to wake up early.  
"Mornin' Mattie!" He smiled widely at my name. Something was odd.  
"What do you want now Alfred.." I sighed, ready to hear the request.  
"Well, you know that chick I got the hots for? Well I finally got the balls to ask her out and she said she would think about it so I waited for a week and she finally said yes and I was so excited"  
"Get to the point Alfred."  
"I need money to take her out."  
I knew this was coming. "Alfred, where did all your money went?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck "yea about that... I kinda spent it all on Grand Theft Auto IV."  
"Really Alfred..." I puffed  
"It's the hottest game ever introduced! I would be called a loser if I didn't own one!" He exclaimed.  
I sighed and took out my wallet giving him 60$.  
"Thanks bro! You're the most awesome stepbrother ever!"  
I cringed at the word 'stepbrother.' His parents adopted me from Canada three months after the incident. Out of all the kids in the orphanage, they picked me. I never asked them why. They promised never to mention my incident in front of me.

Alfred wasn't really fond of me moving into his bedroom. He would sometimes ignore me and not speak to me. But somehow, we manage to get along and actually do brotherly stuff together. And sometimes, he would actually consider me his real brother, and not to mention that we actually do look-alike.  
I grabbed a piece of toast from the dining table and headed out the door. I catched up to Alfred and walked to the bus stop at the end if the sidewalk.  
"So Alfred.."  
"Yea bro?"  
"That chick your going out with?.."  
"Who? Natalia?"  
_So that's her name_...  
I thought about the name for a moment...why does it sound so familiar..?  
"Holy Maple Alfred! You're going out with Ivan Braginski's sister!?  
"Dude you really gotta work on your cursing.."  
"ALFRED!"  
"Okay, okay... Yea I asked out Ivan's sister. So what?"  
I flicked him on his forehead  
"Ow what was that for!?"  
"Do you have any idea what he's gonna do to you!? He'll rip you to shreds!"  
"Dude chill! I got back up!" He said While rubbing his forehead.  
After a whole long twenty minutes if waiting, The bus had finally arrived. Luckily I found a empty seat at the end of the bus. I took out my headphones and played 'No Angels' by Bastille, ignoring all the chatters around me.  
We finally arrived to Middleton Lincoln High. It's a large school with over 200 rooms. I used to get lost in freshmen year. But now that I'm a junior, I know every directions of the school. It's like a map in my head.  
"See ya' later Mattie!" Alfred waved.  
"Yea okay..." I watched as Alfred tackled-hugged his friends. I smiled sadly. I'll never be outgoing or popular like Alfred. He's charismatic and magnificent. The girls want him and guys wanna be him. But nobody notice his quiet brother. Hell, I don't think they know he even has a brother.  
I walked to my locker and punched in my combination. "Ciao Matthew!"  
Before I could say something, I was embraced tightly by by a fellow Italian friend.  
"Hello Feli...you're kind of hurting me.." I swear this kid was about to snap my neck.

"Sorry Matthew!"

I looked at Feli and noticed how beautiful his face is. His perfect light skin complex, beautiful amber eyes that sparkled in the light, and his soft, auburn hair with a cute curl on the left side of his head and not to mention his cheerful, energetic personality.

"Something wrong Matthew?"

I forgot I was admiring Feli.  
N-no...I-i just remembered I have to meet up with kiku later to discuss about student council meeting. I could feel my face heat up. God why does he have to be so adorable?  
"I see..." I noticed his smile fading away. I felt bad for Feli. I guess he wanted to spend time with me.  
"Would you like to come with me?" I asked with sympathy.  
"Really Matthew?" There's the sparks in his eyes again.  
"Yea I'm sure Kiku wouldn't mind. Besides, he is your best friend."  
"Si! Grazi Matthew!" After closing my locker and heading my way to class, we heard some cursing wailing toward us.  
"FELENCIANO FUCKING VARGAS"  
Feli flinched when his named was called by his older brother Lovino. He looked almost liked Feli except he has dark brown hair and an olive complexion. And his hair is more like a dark chocolate with a curl on the right side.  
"Why the fuck did you leave me with the hands of the tomato bastardo!?"  
His faced was filled anger.  
"I'm sorry,I'm sorry!" Feli cried.  
"Lovi~" says a Spanish accent.  
"Ah great! There comes the tomato idiota!"  
"Aw Lovi don't be like that~"  
"Don't fucking call me that! It's Lovino! LO-VI-NO! Get it right you fucking bastard! And what the fuck are you looking at Maple breath!?"  
I huffed at the foul-mouthed Italian and turn to look at Antonio.  
His eyes gleamed brightly when he saw me. "Hola Alfredo! Como estas?" I sighed.  
"I'm not Alfred...I'm Matthew. Alfred's brother."  
"Dios mio! Lo siento Matthew! I didn't know Alfredo has a brother! He never mentions you!"  
I was sort of crushed when he said that. Did Alfred not talk to his friends about me? Did he not want anyone to know?  
"-so I'm sorry I called you Alfred. It's nice to meet you Matthew. I'm-"  
"Antonio Carrierdo Hernandez" I cut in.  
"Wow how do you know me?"  
"Everybody knows who are the Bad Touch Duo." I shrugged at the name. Bad Touch Duo? Really? They could add another person. It would sound better. And awesome.  
"HonHonHonHon~did someone mention Bad Touch Duo?"  
"Ahhhhh fuck! Now there's two of them! Fucking pervert imbecil!" Lovino hid behind Felenciano.  
"Ciao big brother Francis!" Feli cheerfully said.  
"Bonjour Feli! We 'aven't talked in a long time! Perhapz we should get together and mabey catch up on 'zings.." Francis got to close into Feli's face, making him uncomfortable.  
"Well what do we 'ave here? Another adorable, fine thing?"  
"Bonjour, Je suis Matthew Williams, le frère d'Alfred. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer Francis Bonnefoy." I said with my French fluently.  
"Ah we got another French speaking here! Wonderful!" He chimed with happiness.

"But please tell me, how are you related to that hamburger eating American? You're to far adorable and cute to be his brother."  
I felt my face heat up.

"I'm his adopted brother..." I stared down at the floor, not wanting Francis to see how red my face is.

Francis is good-looking. But to good for me. Zero percent chance.

after a little while,

I realized that I have to meet up with Kiku.  
"Well I gotta go you guys. It was nice meeting you Antonio, Francis." I nodded my head and walked straight to student council room. "Wait for me Matthew!"  
Feli catched up with me. "I didn't know you could speak French! How amazing! You should speak it more often! You sound so beautiful!"  
I blushed at his compliment. I haven't spoken in French for a long time. My mother was French. She spoke it so beautifully. I entered the room and saw Kiku sitting in his desk looking through transferred sheets. "Ah Matthew-san you finally came."  
"Ciao kiku!" "Konichuwa feliciano-san. I see Matthew brought you along."  
"I hope it doesn't bother you."  
"No not at all. I actually needed both of you."  
"Why do you need me and Feli?" I asked.  
"It may seem that tomorrow, we will have two new students coming into our grade. And they're both brothers from Germany. And I would like for you guys to be their escort."  
"So two brothers from Germany are coming in tomorrow, and we have to be with them, for when they need anything." I said with confidence.  
"Sounds easy to me! Right Matthew?" Feli cheered. I was quite excited to meet them. Mabey I can be friends with them.  
"What are their names?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure yet. The principle haven't given me their personal information."  
"Well I guess escorting a student wouldn't be so hard right? I'm sure we'll get along. It's not like they're scary looking." I said playfully.  
"Then it's settle. Both you and Feli will be here first thing in the morning to meet them. Do you understand, Felenciano?  
"Ve~ of course Kiku! I would never let you down!"  
"Very well then. Now go. It's almost time for your next class."

Throughout the whole school day, I thought about the two brothers.

_'I wonder what they will look like. Are they nice? Usually Germans are blonde and have an aggressive language.'_ I thought silently in my head. Mabey it won't be all that bad. Everything will go well. I know it will.

* * *

**Helloo Everybody ^_^ this is my first fanfic. So I apologize for any mistakes ^^' I hope you'll enjoy this! Im not sure if I'll continue this. tell me what you guys think. **

**~OfZombiesAndMonsters **


	3. Chapter 2

"So Feli, you sure you can handle this?" I asked with curiosity.  
"Ve~ of course Mattie! I'll be fine! Besides, I think they'll be very nice to us! Germans are sparkly and clean!"  
I didn't understand what that even meant.  
"Alright then.." I hesitated as I opened the door. Why am I feeling sick to my stomach? It's not like it's MY first day of school. Get over it!  
I saw Kiku sitting across the two Germans. One seems more muscular than the other. Kiku stood up and so did the two brothers. I was shocked at what I was seeing. Both brothers were tall and muscular!  
Remember when I said they won't seem scary at all? They seem to be scaring the living maple out if me and Felenciano. One brother had blond-slicked back hair and ocean blue eyes. Not very pale nor dark. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark the other brother caught my eye. I couldn't help but notice his snowy white hair and very pale skin. Not to mention those Piercing red eyes that matched his hoodie and ripped jeans.  
"Ah you made it. I was of afraid you weren't going to make it on time. Anyways Feli, Matthew, meet Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Feli, you will be escorting Ludwig since he is in most if your classes. Matthew, you'll be escorting Gilbert. Now that things are settle it's time for you four to head to your next class. Feel free to come by anytime if you have any questions." All four if us headed out to the hallways not saying anything.  
As a shy person, I didn't want to look Gilbert in the eyes. I could already feel his heavy gaze on me. Feeling the whole world judging me from afar. Felenciano looks like he's shaking a little.  
"Feli calm down. He's not going to hurt you. If you keep shaking like that, you won't able to handle this task." I whispered into Feli's ears.  
"I'm sorry Mattie I just can't! Ludwig looks like he's ready to crack my bones!" He whispered frantically.  
We both looked back and saw the two brother staring into our souls with their eyes.

"Bruder, wir sollten völlig schlagen diese Jungs auf! sie sehen aus wie Weicheier!" Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Gilbert, die erforderlich sein würde. sie sind hier, um uns zu führen. schön. wir sind schon erschrecken sie."  
Their language sounds so aggressive that they sound like they're planning to kill us.  
"I don't mean to intrude but shouldn't we be heading to class?" Spoke Ludwig.  
"Ah yes my apologies. Just let Feli take a look at your schedule and he'll lead you the way. Right Feli?" I looked straight into Feli's eyes and nodded. Ludwig followed Feli down the hall and made a left.  
That leaves me alone with Gilbert Beilschmidt. Why is it I have to get the scary looking one? He looked like a vampire ready to feast on my blood.  
"I know your afraid of me." My eyes have widen and I looked at him.  
"Beautiful eyes aren't they? Too bad my brother doesn't have the same eye color as me. Cuz' I'm awesome like that." He said with a cocky grin.  
I blushed like a 13-year-old. Gilbert looks scary yet good-looking. But not my type sadly.  
"We should heading to class. Follow me." I said with a stern voice. It was complete silence. The only thing I can hear is our footsteps echoing in the halls.  
"So... Why did you move here from Germany?" I asked to break the silence.  
"Uh.. Something wasn't going right in Germany." He responded firmly.  
"So my bro and I decide to go to America. Heard there wasn't much trouble here with the people. Since there are all kinds of ethnicity." I tried not to ask more question about his hometown since it's making him uncomfortable. After an awkward small talk we finally made it to class. Algebra II.  
"Wow dude, aren't you a smart cookie." He said.

I opened the door and saw that there were no students. Only Mr. Plummer.  
"Ah you guys are early. You must be Gilbert." He shook Gilbert's hand.  
"It's a pleasure having you."  
"Thank you."  
" Take a seat next to Matthew. The bell will ring soon." On Que, the bell rang scratchy through my ears, flinching at the sudden noise. Students barged in not noticing me or Gilbert.  
"Good morning brats. Hope you studied for the test that is coming up this Friday." Everyone groaned.  
"Oh hush. I will be doing attendance. Let's see... Roderich?  
"Here."  
"Luckas?"  
"Here"  
"Ah I almost forgot. Students, it may seem we have a new student. Gilbert, go ahead and introduce yourself."  
I looked over at Gilbert and saw a cocky smirk developing.  
"Suck it losers! I am zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! You may bow before me!" Everyone in the room snickered or nod in disappoint.  
"Thank you, Gilbert. You may take a seat now."  
"Okay...uh, Elizaveta?"  
"Right here."  
Gilbert checked Elizaveta out. Giving her the 'sexy wink.' She snickered and rolled her eyes.  
"She's playing hard to get."Gilbert whispered to me.  
"Well she does have a boyfriend. He's right over there." I pointed out.  
"Specs? He looks like a pansy. How did he manage to date that fine thing?"  
"They've been dating for a while now. His name is Roderich Eldestein."  
"His name even sounds so pansy."

* * *

"Ugh well that was a struggle. I'm surprised that I haven't had a breakdown yet.. So where are we headed next birdie?"  
I blushed at the nickname. "We're heading to lunch. And my name is Matthew." I said. The thought of him forgetting my name brings sadness to my heart. I just met the guy. I'm not even sure if we're considered as 'friends.'  
"Well the name 'Matthew' is kinda boring. How bout' Mattie or Birdie? I'll just call you birdie!"  
"Fine. Anyways lunch is only about 1 hour . You better get your food fast." I said.  
"Oh I don't eat stuff they serve here. It's kinda gross."  
"Well what do you eat?"  
"Wurst and potatoes!"  
I chuckled. I found Feli with Ludwig and the Bad Touch Duo sitting at a table, waving their hands signaling us to sit over there.  
"Ciao Mattie! How was your day with Gilbert?"  
"Fine." I said.  
"So this is Ludwig's brother? I gotta say.. You guys don't really look-alike." Said Francis.  
"Well I'm awesome. I don't need to look like my brother. My features are better than his. The name's Gilbert Beilshmidt. What's your name frenchie?"  
France ignored the word 'frenchie'  
"Je m'apelle Francis Bonnefoy. And this is my fellow friend Antonio Hernandez. We're called the 'BAD TOUCH DOU'"  
Gilbert snickered at the name. "You could at least add another person. It would sound awesome. Like me."  
"That's what I said." I barged in.  
"One does not simply just join The Bad Touch Duo. They must do certain things to join us." Exclaims Antonio.  
"Certain things like what?" Gilbert asked.  
Both Antonio and Francis looked at each other and nodded.  
"One must simply do something that no one will ever forget."  
Gilbert thought for a moment. What would he do to get the school's attention and go viral online?  
"I got it. I'll be right back!"  
With that Gilbert left the table. "I wonder what he is planning to do."  
"Yo Mattie, dude! I have a problem!" Yelled Alfred across the cafeteria. He came over and sat down next to me.  
"What is it Alfred.?"  
"Hehe well I don't have money to buy my lunch.. You think you can lend your brother a han-"  
"No." I said with a straight face.  
"Aw c'mon du-"  
"No. If you want you can eat my food. I'm not liking today's lunch menu." Alfred grabbed my hamburger and devoured it all. Leaving ketchup and mustard on the corners of his lips. Gross.  
"So Feli, it looks like your best friends with Ludwig. How did you do that?"

"Oh I got to know him better in English class. He's not scary once you get to know him." Italy cheered. I could see Ludwig's face turning a light shade if pink.  
"I'm sorry if my bruder is giving you a hard time. He can be childish sometime." Said Ludwig.  
"Your brother sure knows how to get a lot of attention." I said.  
Everything was silent for a moment until we heard a motorcycle engine entering the school cafeteria.  
"No way..." Gasp Francis.  
Gilbert took off his helmet and got off his motorcycle and stood up on a table.  
"SUCK IT LOSERS!" Hard electronic music started playing out of nowhere. Everyone stared and other pump their fist up, pacing with the beat. Gilbert got off the table and stood face to face with the Bad Touch Duo.  
"Well played Gilbert. But let's have the audience decide if your bad enough to join us." Said Francis.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!?" There stood Gilbert and Antonio on a table.  
"This daredevil here, Gilbert Beilshmidt, has brought his badass-looking motorcycle into the cafeteria and played hardcore electronic pop to prove that he is bad enough to join the Bad Touch Duo. Do you all agree.? If you do, yell out Gilbert's name as loud as you could!" The room was quiet. What Gilbert did was pretty badass. So I decided to cheer for him. No one notice the quiet kid after all. I cheered for him and so did Alfred. Then Italy. Then the room cheered for Gilbert. The cheer got louder and louder by the minute.  
"Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen, our new member of the Bad Touch tribe, Gilbert Beilschmidt! BAD TOUCH TRIO! Everyone cheered and clapped until the principle came in. Everyone ran out of the cafeteria. Gilbert grabbed me by the wrist and told me to get on his motorcycle.  
"What are you doing!?"  
"Running from trouble of course! I can't get in trouble on my first day!"  
I hesitated and grabbed Gilbert by the waist, steering his motorcycle out if the cafeteria. Everyone made a path for Gilbert and cheered for him. I never thought a new kid would get famous on the first day. After coming out of the hallways and into the parking lot I got off his motorcycle and blushed a little.  
"Had a fun ride birdie?"  
I smiled. "It's been a long time since I rode on a motorcycle." The last time was with my father. He was teaching me how to steer my wheels. But I would always fail. I was only 7 then. Two weeks before the incident...  
"I am so awesome!"  
"Yes. Yes you are."  
The last bell rung. It's already time to go home.  
"Well I gotta head home now. I'll see you tomorrow Gilbert." I walked away from him.  
"Hey Birdie!"  
I turned around.  
"Thank you for everything. It's been a long time since I had a best friend who cheered for me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have join the Bad Touch Trio. So thank you. Best friend."  
"Your welcome, Gil." I smiled shyly.  
He rode off toward the horizon of the sun. I couldn't help but stare how amazing he looks. Like he's in a movie. I walked the opposite way, heading home.

* * *

**_Okay so I havent updated in a while. Sorry about that! And thank you guys for the wonderful comments and stuff! ^^' Sorry If there are any mistakes -_- Anyways Please R&R_**

**_~Of Zombies And Monsters~_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: sorry for the wait! I almost gave up on this story but then I had a change of heart. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

My Soul To Take

Chapter 4

I couldn't stop thinking about Gilbert. He's constantly on my mind all day, every day. The way he pulled that stunt at school, and the way he smirked at every statement, and his aggressive German accent.. And those sexy ruby-red eyes...  
HOLD UP.  
Did I just called Gilbert sexy? Not that I have anything against gays but...do I like him like that? Now that I think about it, I do remember drooling over Felenciano.. But I can't like Gilbert. He's to cool, to awesome...to...Perfect.. And, well, I'm just to plain and shy and invisible...  
I shook my head. Gilbert can see me! He even called me his best friend! I might still have a chance!

I give up. No matter how positive I get, there's that negative thoughts lurking in my mind.  
I need to get this off my mind. Perhaps I should go for a jog. I checked the time.  
'5:47pm'  
It's not that late. Alfred is downstairs probably taking his nap. Mom and dad are at work. They never got the chance to spend time with their sons. The last time we had an real conversation was when we had a family night. Just us.  
Now that they work at a different job, it's always the usual 'morning' and 'I'm gonna be late' talk. They would come home tired from working all day.  
I put on my usual jogging clothes: grey sweatpants and a dark navy blue jacket. I ran downstairs and saw Alfred sleeping on the couch, leaving the T.V on. I quietly exited out of the living room and put my headphones on. I started jogging, ignoring the world. I wasn't paying close attention to where I was going. I just let my feet take the lead.  
I jogged into a dark forest, not aware of my surroundings. I stopped to take a break. I took off my headphones and listen to the cries of the birds. This forest is creepy. You can literally hear every movement. I walked the other way, hoping to find an exit. But there's no way out. Great. Now I'm lost.  
I huffed and just continued my walk. The weather is getting chilly. And the sun is about to set. Soon darkness will fall. And I'll be stranded here in the scary dark forest... Being the prey of something carnivorous.. getting chased by the unknown...

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I'm starting to sound like Alfred. I should really stop watching horror movies with him.  
After the sun was down, it was pretty dark. The moonlight shines the forest, making it a little easier to see in the dark. I kept on walking until I heard a snap. I stopped. There it is again.  
'Snap'...  
'Snap'...  
I panicked at the noise. Only to see a squirrel walking towards me. I sighed in relief. It was just a harmless squirrel. I continued walking until I heard my name calling out.  
'Matthewww..' A ghostly whisper lingered around me.  
'Matthew...' It sounded angelic. I know that voice. Tears are forming at the corner of my eye. That voice was none other than my mother. My real mother.  
'M-mom?..' My throat started to clench up. There she was. Standing right before my eyes. She looked angelic. She glowed. Her dress matched everything. She's beautiful. I stepped closer, wanting to hug her. She placed her hand on my cheek. It felt cold like Ice. Tears started streaming down quickly. I looked her right in the eyes.  
'Matheww..' She continued saying my name. Softly and beautiful.  
'Mom..' I hugged her. It was like I was seven again.  
'You have no idea how much I've missed you mother...' I felt her hand brushing my hair.  
'Come to the other side with me...Matthew...' She continued brushing my hair with her slender hands.  
'Mother...' She gave me a warm smile.  
'Everything will be okay Matthew...just follow me into the other side...'  
She started tugging on my arm a little harshly.  
"'Mother... I would love to..but I have everything I needed here...a perfect family... Good education...and.. A best friend..." She gripped my arm tight. She turned around and what I saw isn't my mother...  
It was the face if a monster.  
'Matthew...' The voice growl at me. It didn't have eyes. It had sharp teeth with a long tongue. Her face started to manipulate. Her skin deformed into a soggy flesh. Her bones cracked at every angle. My mother's slender fingers soon turned into clawed, venomous hands. I stared in horror. I couldn't move. It's back...the creature...  
'N-no.. I-it can't...w-why..." I stuttered. I was hypnotized by this thing. My mind froze. It started at me. Ready to kill. I snapped out of my gaze and started running, not looking back. I ran as fast a I could. My lungs are starting to burn and my tongue turning dry. My eyes are blurry from the tears. My past is coming to haunt me!  
I hear no footsteps behind me and I stopped to take a breath. I looked around to find an exit. As soon as I heard a loud screech, I started running again. It's a matter of time before the creature finds me. Just as I was starting to run out of breath, I tripped and fell down a hill. I rolled until I hit the ground. My arm started to sting from the fall. I couldn't get up because my ankle was slightly twisted. I tried getting up, but it was no use.  
The creature was right there. Standing in front of me. I crawled to a tree and sat against it. I certainly knew this was the end for me. The creature grabbed my neck. My feet no longer touched the ground. It was suffocating me. My head felt like its going to explode. I tried to scream. But my vocal chords were cut off. I closed my eyes. Ready for the thing to rip my head off. In 3...2...1...

Suddenly a big, hairy wolf-like animal attacked the creature, trampling the creature down to the ground strangling it.  
The creature grabbed the animal by the neck and tossed it into a tree. I tried getting closer to the animal. But the creature grabbed him and attempted splitting it into two. I didn't want to watch.. But the animal saved me. So I had to do something.  
I picked up a heavy, thick stick with all my strength and hit it against the creature. The creature wailed in pain, dropping the animal.  
It then turned to me and just when it was about to kill me, the animal was in front of me.. Defending me as if I was its owner. The creature and the animal had a stare off. They looked at each other. As if they were communicating in their minds.  
Then the creature disappeared. Like it did when it left my bedroom that night.  
Just as I was getting closer to the animal, it growled at me. I stopped and stood there. It did looked injured. So it wasn't in a state of interacting. I stared at its eyes. It was glowing red. The fur is a dark shade of black and purple. The animal was no wolf that's for sure. It wasn't a dog either. It showed its silver, sharp teeth at me, threatening that If I get any closer, it'll eat me. Never in my lifetime I would see something bigger than me and has glowing red eyes with silver teeth.

The animal was about to come at me. I shook in fear. But then I heard a voice yelling my name.  
'MATTHEW!'  
I turned and saw Kiku, running towards me and threw something white in the air, resulting a perfect circle on the ground protecting me and Kiku. The animal backed away. Kiku then pulled out two small crystal and throwing it directly at the animal. The animal let out a small yelp, running away.  
"Kiku! Oh my god! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I hugged him tightly and snuffled a little on his shoulder.  
"Matthew...?"  
I started crying on his shoulder. I needed to let it all out. Everything was just a total nightmare... I thought I saw my mother. But it was a trick.  
"I-I... M-my m-mother... I t-thought...s-she..."  
"Matthew.. We have to get you patched up. You're a mess."  
He grabbed my arm and put it over his shoulder. I limped a little and I my head felt heavy.  
"Matthew.. Stay with me.. You're losing grip...Matthew!...MATTHEW!..."  
His voice started to drift off. I shut my eyes and everything was complete darkness...

* * *

_**Bleh This story suck snails ball.**_


End file.
